He Who Has Lost His Soul, They Who Hold The Key
by stormsyaf
Summary: "Sometimes suffering is just suffering. It doesn't make you stronger. It doesn't build character. It only hurt."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the 5Toubun No Hanayome**

**Both of these belong to their respective owners. **

**He Who Has Lost His Soul, They Who Hold The Key**

**Chapter 1: The Minstrophic blond**

* * *

Naruto instantly woke up, his hand reflexively grabbed a person's arm as their palm was touching his shoulder. Still gripping that person's arm, Naruto immediately pulled the stranger in until their face was smashed onto his desk, causing the stranger to let out a a small cry of pain.

His other hand went to deliver a well-aimed punched but stop midway when he saw a pair of blue headphones. Realising who the person was, Naruto loosen his grip on her, letting her go.

"Oh, it's you, Mika."

"It's Miku Nakano, Naruto."

The girl corrected him while she gently rubbed her sore arm. For someone who is inactive and antisocial, Naruto really has a strong grip. "This is the third time you reacted like that to someone waking yo-"

"I never ask you to wake me up. Mind your own business." Naruto snapped at Miku Nakano.

Miku had brownish-red hair that had strands of hair hanging over her right side of her face. Miku's most notable signature between she and her sisters was her wireless headphone. In combination with that, she emits an atmosphere of a loner.

From what Naruto had observed, Miku rarely smile or talk to someone in class and people ignored her in return. Maybe it's her stoic face that made her unappealing to people. Or maybe it's because she spends too much time digging her nose into Japanese history instead of 'socialising' with the other girls.

Not that he care about her personal life. It's just that for this whole week Fuutarou wouldn't shut his mouth about his disobedient and lazy students during recess.

Miku flinched at his hostile tone and turned her head away, pain sketch on her face. _' Why must you act this way, Naruto?'_

"Stupid damn fox."

She turned her gaze back to him when she heard him grumbled to himself while packing his stuff. His blue eyes were devoid of any emotion. His lip sealed in a straight line.

A perfect poker face.

His everday mask.

His facade to hide his wound.

She glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was only two in the evening. _'It's almost time for my tutoring and I did promised Itsuki I accompany her today.'_

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor snapped Miku from her thoughts. Naruto slinged his beg over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

_Not even a thank you? _Jerk!

Their first meeting was a meeting she will always remember. It was during her third day transferred to Asahimaya High School. As a matter of fact, it was during math period which led to their first meeting. Naruto Uzumaki, a yakuza delinquent who was homeschool because of his bullish nature (rumours she heard from the other classmates) had helped her.

It all started when she accidentally forgotten to take her homework with her. Kasumi-sensei, the mathematics teacher of class 2-3 was a gentle person and never try to scold and down bring someone even if that person was slow or stupid.

On that day, she was sure Kasumi-sensei had a bad argument with her husband because as soon she entered the class, colourful words been coming out of her mouth. Students who were patiently taught by her were insulted, students who didn't finish their work were sent to the discipline room without mercy.

She was scared to get her wraith. Her old school was nothing like this. The teachers there wouldn't dare to try anything that will upset the students unlike here. The fact she was new didn't help. It hadn't been a month yet and she had committed her first bad behaviour.

However, Naruto Uzumaki came to help her. The whiskered blond teen who was hated by all and treated like a disease. The supposed delinquent of the school help her. In contrast to his rumours which been nothing more than him committing public vandalism, getting into fights and anger issue.

It _intrigued_ her.

Like the history of the sengoku period had caught attention; Naruto's act of kindness had caught her attention as well. She might be recently new, but even she can see that some of the rumours were starting to be lies. From her perspective, Naruto was a person who would dare to sleep during classes without a care in the world. He was also ambitious, idling his time awake by staring at the scenery through the window or be lost in his world, ignoring everyone; tuning out lecture from the teacher and insults from the other students behind his back.

At the time of her panic, Naruto had managed to slip his homework onto her desk. When confronted, he shrugged her off uncaringly.

_'Don't worry about me. I'm used to it.'_

That was the first time she had heard him speak.

He was the silent and broody type of person from the way he interacted with people. No, he never did socialise with anyone during their classes.

If he was asked by a question, quickly would he nod or shake his head for confirmation. Sometimes he would plainly ignored them with his black sleep mask over his eyes. Never did once he had opened his mouth to the others; her as well.

_Until now. _

It was surprising to her why the supposed 'delinquent yakuza' would helped her. However, what shock her the most was his monotone voice. It was empty. The youth were supposed to be lively and happy, it was the time of their life. That was what she been told.

She had always thought her voice was the worse; gloomy and quiet. Sometimes, her sisters would always remind her to change her voice for she will have a hard time making friends. But she couldn't. She wasn't like her sisters despite of their quintuplets status.

The oldest was the most popular. The second was the most socialist . The fourth has the most friendliest. The youngest, although a nerd, had a charm that pulls people to her.

If she, Miku Nakano, the third of the quintuplets, was a pessimistic loner.

Then Naruto was the cold and minstrophic loner hated by others.

She noticed a book was left by him under his table. _'He must be in a rush to go somewhere if he could forget to take all his thing properly.'_

Picking up the thick book, she turned it to its front cover. '_No wonder the book has so many pages.' _

_Oda Nobunaga: The Battle of Okehazama_

Coincidentally, the book happened to be one of her many sengoku periods favourite, though, the book itself wasn't on her top five list. If she was to rank it, number nine will be her choice.

"Wait Naruto!"

The blond stopped in his track, turning his head a bit to stare at her. Miku nervously showed him the book. She didn't know why her heart was suddenly beating fast.

"Here, your book. You forgot to take it with you."

He took it. Not saying a single word muttered a word to her.

"Do you like Japanese history?" She asked quietly, not bother with/by his rudeness.

He stopped at the door entrance. He didn't expected her to try and make conversation with him. People usually avoid him.

"It... Interests me."

"I see." she couldn't help the smile curb l. So she continued on

"Can I ask you one more question?"

Naruto pondered. He had an appointment with a client and he was now late by 10 minutes. He might be an ex-mercenary however he still hold his code of principle. She had been so nice to him even though he was cold towards her kindness to him. It scare him. Her determination to get into his walls _scared _him. It was getting harder to be aloof around her.

"Make it quick." He answered.

"Do you think it's weird if I had an obsession for the sengoku period? Is it weird if I'm not interested in fashion or make up? Is it weird that I rather be in my own world than socialising like the other girls?" Miku asked briskly, with her head low in her tone of voice which was considered quiet. She then took a deep breath before she raised her head up to stare straight into his eyes.

"Am I weird?"

He didn't answer her question but instead peered back into her eyes. He was impressed by her bravely; some of the people in this new world were afraid of his gaze. Be it teachers or bullies; all of them were scared of him to look him directly in the eyes.

"Let me ask you this. Is it wrong to be yourself?" He said as he broke the contact, adjusting his sling bag and walked out of the class.

She was honestly surprised by him. He was supposed to be disgusted by her hobby yet his face showed that he didn't care about it and he even gave her an advice. Her heart was beating even faster now and she unconsciously glanced at the hallway with a smile and with twinkle in her eyes as Naruto strode.

He was a kind person no matter how much he tried to deny it.

* * *

Maruo Nakano. The one who called him for an interview. He had to give credit for this world incredible technologies. The work and effort he put into the 'Internet' had paid off greatly.

_'So the man that is interested in me must be a high perch doctor. I'm already half a quarter late. I just hope I won't lose this job."_

Naruto knocked on the office of his door. There was a brief sound of paper shuffling before a voice answered him.

"Come in."

His client was seated in his desk, which had been recently tidied with all of his paperwork stacked neatly besides his lamp post that also happen to be the only source of light inside his office.

Marou had an unreadable expression on him. Naruto wasn't sure if it was his business face or he was angry with him for being late and not wanting the man to be offended by his lateness which could result him losing his first interview, Naruto was quick to apologise to the man.

"I sincerely apologize for being late." Naruto bowed to him. "There was an issue that I needed to attend to."

Maruo arched his eyes brows. "Extra classes?"

"Something like that."

"It's alright... Naruto Uzumaki-san, correct?"

Naruto nodded his head. Inside his mind, he was letting let out a sigh. He was lucky his client was an understanding as well as a patient man. If it was someone else, he might already been send out the door and had wasted his time walking to the place to reap nothing.

"How old are you again?"

"17."

Maruo's eyes throughly inspect the teen blonde in front of him. He had whisker-like markings on his cheeks, probably birthmarks or scars which made him look feral. His eyes immediately narrowed when he clearly saw his eyes. It was supposed to be blue electric yet his eyes seem to have lost his colour.

His eyes were _dull. _

His eyes reminded him of his father who was now retired soldier. He still remembered how he hated those eyes with passion. When he was young, he could still recalled the times his father got back home after serving the nation with his _dull eyes. _His father may phiscally be at home with them but his mind was still in the battlefield. His father would sometimes screamed late night because of his vivid nightmare, a nightmare where all of your friends were dead and yet you're still alive.

It was torturous for his father. If it wasn't for him and his mother, his father might already hang himself up to end his pain; that was sadly the life of a veteran.

That why was he studied hard and became a doctor instead. It wasn't for the money but because he didn't want to end up like his father as he knew how painful the job was. The job wasn't just physically tiring but mentally as well.

Till this day, he still he hated those kind of eyes; that had went through the hardship of battlefield. However, he hold an amount of respect for those who has gone through hell bur still had the will to live on tomorrow.

It was strange to how the teen who was still studying in school had those kind of eyes. It was no mistaken it. The teen him in front of him looked to be too mature for his age; he had an appearance of a veteran of war. There was not mistaken it. Though it wasn't his place to ask of his past.

"You're hired Uzumaki-san as the bodyguard for the Nakano." Marou said. "I want you to do two things for me. Firstly, your job is to protect my daughters from any harm."

"Daughters?" Naruto repeated in curiosity. The truth was that he had a bad feeling where the conversation was going. A feeling that was true to come but he hoped it to be false. _'__Don't tell me he is...'_

Marou pulled out his drawer and took out a piece of photography. He then put it on his desk. The photo displayed five beautiful teenagers, each with a smile on their faces and arms linked together as they took the picture.

"Yes daughters. My five beautiful daughters; quintuplets to be exact. You might have met them in your school. They were recently transferred there."

"I already met and made contact with one of your daughters, Miku who also happen to be in my class." Naruto nodded his head. "So your other job for me will be...?"

Marou's smile was gone the moment he was asked to give him his next job. He pressed his lip together. "There was another student of your school I hired as my daughters tutor."

"You want me to keep an eye on that tutor?" Naruto asked briskly with his still empty eyes. It really was contracting with him/with a sharp expression.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on him in and out of school." Maruo stated, his face becoming more serious as he continued. "Fuutarou Uudagi might be a prodigy in studies but he's still a teenage boy with hormones behaviour. My daughters are all extremely beautiful and it will only be time before he'll unleash his lust on them."

_Work is work__._

He was a trained professional mercenary. Even though Fuutarou was his acquaintance, he will still not let his personal feelings come between his work. That was if Fuutarou tried to do anything funny to his clients.

"Uzumaki-san, I also want you to make sure that there won't be any sparks developing around them." Maruo proceeded, his hand reaching to his pocket and pulled out a pink envelope."Their relationship will strictly be _tutor and student._ If any of my daughters show signs of infatuation towards their tutor, report to me right away and use any means to stop it from developing."

"I understand. I will protect your daughters from the shadows." Naruto stated. "Is there anything else you wish of my service?"

Maruo smiled at him, pleased at his attitude. The blond he hired will be easy to work with as he didn't throw tantrum at his work or asked for unreasonable demands. He was mature for someone of his daughter age. He had to admit though that his calm demeanor had assuring him that his daughter will be a lot safe in hands.

"There's nothing I need of you for now." He shook his head gently and passed him the pink envelop. "Take it; your advance payment."

Naruto took the envelop, putting it inside his pocket shirt. "If that is all, I should take my leave then."

"Ah, well of course. It is quite late now, your parents might be worry about you. It is a pleasure doing business with you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto didn't reply to the man and coldly left the room. He got what he wanted.

Maruo turned his chair to face his window, waiting for the orange sunset to set off in the distance.

_Don't worry my love, I will make sure nothing will ever happen to our daughters._

* * *

**Yo. This is my next big project. So, yeah author notes.**

**1\. I'm looking for a beta user. I have a lot of stories I want to do and I want to make sure they all are good to read. If you're interested, feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

**2\. I am currently writing:**

**a)Naruto x arifureta crossover. It has about 600 words**

**b) In between chapter 2 has about 800 words.**

**3\. There was a final last scene I was supposed to write but I decided to hold it off as i have a lot issue IRl. This chapter should have been 5k long but there's a lot things going on in my life. I am disappointed in myself for not finishing it but I can't just wait to hear your thoughts about this story**

**4\. The pairings are still not set in stone. **

**5\. My rank for the Nakano sisters:**

**1) Yotsuba**

**2) Itsuki**

**3) Miku**

**4) Ichika**

**5) Nino**

**If you have questions regarding, please leave review and I will clear some of your confusion regarding the story. Also, leave review to me if you found any glaring mistakes. I want to be a better writer. So please go harsh on me.**

**~STORM OUT~**


End file.
